The present invention relates generally to magnetic devices for electronic circuit applications. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a magnetic device that can be used as an inductor or transformer within an electronic circuit.
Magnetic devices for electronic circuits, including inductors and transformers, are known in the art. Conventional magnetic devices can include a magnetic component which can be mounted on a printed circuit board, with the bottom of a winding or coil and a magnetically permeable core of the magnetic component being positioned in close proximity to the printed circuit board. One disadvantage of such a configuration is that other circuit components can be prevented from being connected to the printed circuit board beneath the winding and the core, as space between the winding and the printed circuit board and space between the core and the printed circuit board is limited. Another disadvantage of having the winding and core in close proximity to the printed circuit board is that electrical or magnetic interference can occur between the magnetic component and the printed circuit board, which can be undesirable.
Additionally, in some conventional solutions, the magnetic device can include an enclosure, with a thermal potting material disposed between the winding and the enclosure. With the winding and the magnetic core in close proximity to the printed circuit board, a large amount of thermal potting material can be required to effectively transfer heat from the winding and the magnetic component to the enclosure. Having to use a large amount of potting material can significantly increase the cost of the magnetic device.
What is needed, then, are improvements in magnetic devices for electronic circuit applications.